njs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Generation Gap
| filminglocation= Tuvalu Islands, Polynesia | seasonrun= January 10, 2017 – | previousseason= | nextseason= }} Survivor: Generation Gap - Polynesia is the tenth season of the second generation NJ's Survivor Series, which premiered on January 10, 2017. (Real Cast List w/ real Usernames) Production This season features twenty castaways, divided into two tribes of ten. Ten members of the cast are returning one-time players of the second generation. The other ten castaways are new to the second generation, who made a strong impression in the first generation of NJ’s Survivor. The tribes this season were Maiao, wearing purple, and Raiatea, wearing yellow. The tribes this season are named after islands in Polynesia. The entire cast were hand-picked by production this season. The returning players were picked for being a strong character who only played once so far in the second generation. The “new” players were chosen for being strong characters in the first generation, but had yet to make their debuts in the second generation. The full cast of 20 and tribal designations were revealed on January 9, 2017. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent daily. * Generation Gap: This season, ten second generation veterans faced off against ten first generation veterans. Maiao holds the players representing Generation 2, while Raiatea holds the players representing Generation 1. * Returning Players: Ten former castaways returned this season, chosen because they were a strong character who had yet to return for another season. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Shadi C.' 22, | | rowspan=20 | Quit Day 1 | 0 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Owen Z.' 18, | | 1st Voted Out Day 2 | 9 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Adam D.' 15, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'AJ P.' 23, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Alex J.' 15, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Alvard N.' 18, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Brandon R.' 17, | | | 1 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Bubba G.' 17, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Carson P.' 16, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'David M.' 16, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Drew J.' 21, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jacob S.' 22, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jim B.' 17, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Kevin P.' 17, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Mearl E.' 27, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Nick R.' 17, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Oli G.' 21, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Ozzy G.' 23, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Rich M.' 21, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Sam O.' 23, | | | |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Voting Table } Shadi}} | Owen}} | TBC}} |- ! colspan="2" | Vote: | No Vote | 9-1 | TBC |- | | align="left" | Adam | — | | |- | | align="left" | AJ | — | — | — |- | | align="left" | Alex | — | | |- | | align="left" | Alvard | — | — | — |- | | align="left" | Brandon | — | | |- | | align="left" | Bubba | — | | |- | | align="left" | Carson | — | — | — |- | | align="left" | David | — | | |- | | align="left" | Drew | — | — | — |- | | align="left" | Jacob | — | — | — |- | | align="left" | Jim | — | — | — |- | | align="left" | Kevin | — | | |- | | align="left" | Mearl | — | — | — |- | | align="left" | Nick | — | | |- | | align="left" | Oli | — | — | — |- | | align="left" | Ozzy | — | | |- | | align="left" | Rich | — | — | — |- | | align="left" | Sam | — | | |- | | align="left" | Owen | — | | colspan=1 |- | | align="left" | Shadi | | colspan=2 |} Category:Seasons